Hinata's Exposure: THE PRELUDE
by Pedromac
Summary: Well.... Lets set things straight. Hinata loves Naruto and he, being dense as lead, can't notice it. SOOOO she decides to do some things and pull some strings and she finally gets Naruto to love her, but will Hiashi allow their young love?Read and find ou
1. Chapter 1

Naruto had just gotten back from his mission to find the weird bug with Shino, Sakura, Hinata, and Neji. He just got attacked by Sakura because, obviously, she got one of her bitchy anger attacks and decided to take her anger out on somebody who she knew wouldn't ever consider loving another, or so she thought.

Naruto was walking home from the Hyuuga Compound, Hinata had just asked him to walk her home and she told him, right before he left, that she had to tell her something very important tomorrow.

By the tim he got home he was practically going insane. "What, what, what, what, what would she want to tell me that I still don't know about. Is it the reason she stutters or blushes when she is around m-" He was cut off by his train of thought. "Come to think of it, she is cute when she blushes. No I need to stop thinking like that, I mean she is a Hyuuga, and what am I. Uzumaki Naruto. I practically amount to nothing when it comes to people and how they would react if I were to die. They would probably rejoice." He had a pain in his heart and looked at the clock. "Well its 11 p.m.. I might as well goto sleep."

Naruto, being the imperfect ninja that he is, hadn't noticed that a certain Hyuuga Heiress was standing on the wall of the outside of his house. 'He really likes me.' Suddenly she was overwhelmed by happiness and sadness. 'Naruto baka. It takes me to practically tell you in broad daylight when your brain is working at its fullest for you still not understand that I love you.' A silent tear slid down her face.

A few moments later Hinata slid into Naruto's apartment from his open window and stood next to his bed. 'Hinata, now it is just a test of faith, how far are you willing to go in order to get Naruto to understand your feelings for him?' She thought to herself for a few moments. "Alright I'll try it." She whispered so softly that a mouse could barely hear, but none the less did and the mouse was at the other side of Naruto's apartment meaning Hinata has accidentally spoken too loud. With that Naruto started to rustle in his covers but remained asleep. Hinata wiped away some sweaty hair from her forehead and continued her train of though.

After a minute or so Hinata was crimson red as she was thinking of how to get Naruto to understand so she decided to go out with her plan. Slowly and quietly the Hyuuga beauty undressed infront of Naruto but stopped when she thought about how awkward it would be, so she dressed again ((basically all she took off were her shirt and socks)).

She silently jumped out Naruto's window, making sure to close it on her way out. She didn't want her Naruto-kun catching a cold overnight now did she?


	2. Chapter 2: Father 1

Author's note: Heheheheh, That last chapter left some of you hungry for more? Well I'm glad that after only like 1 day I already have 2 reviews and a couple hundred hits.

Oh yea sorry I forgot to put this in the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor any of the characters associated with it. I do however own this story line and it is totally of my creation, no copyright in-fragmentation is intended. –Pedromac

Ok now on with the story.

Hinata was just a few short steps from her bedroom. She had just jumped the wall behind her room hoping that maybe nobody would notice. Though in a compound fill of people who can see through walls, and the human body it was rather difficult to ever infiltrate her room unnoticed. This night, to Hinata's dismay, her father Hiashi had pulled an all nighter training with Neji and Hinata had barely skimmed his view, though that small piece was well enough for him.

Hinata made it into her window and noticed that something just wasn't right, she felt like she was being watched. Though being an heiress her entire life she usually got that feeling this time however she felt eerie. Her father was mere inches from her doorm waiting for the right time to barge in a be a parent. '5... 4... 3... 2…1' Hiashi thought to himself. 'Now.' He opened the door to find his daughter half naked about to enter her bathroom.

With this sight he covered his eyes with the sleeve of his kimono and only spoke in utter disgust. "What the hell are you doing at this hour, so…. so…. so naked and…. Not even having the decency to lock your door?" He yelled at her.

A mad blush stroke across the young Hyuuga's face as she covered herself with the cover right next to her. "What are you doing here, randomly opening my door, I mean aren't you supposed to be training Neji?" By the time she finished her sentence her father was already in her room, the door closed behind him and still looking away from his daughter.

"The only reason I would bother you at this hour is because, to my surprise, my shyest daughter is running into her bedroom from her window. Me thinking she is innocent and loving all the way up until this point. I mean Hinata, now I just… well I hate to say it but I think you are a hussy. An-" With his last word he was cut off, and caught off guard by his daughter's scream.

"One this is me leaving I would understand you getting angry over it, but when you come in jumping to conclusions that maybe I do this every night and I am one of the loosest girls in town, that is just something I can not allow! You of all people should know how mother raised me before she died; you also carried around her teachings to me until you needed to teach Neji. Now with what I just told you I will give you a minute to rethink your choice of words and consider that I would never be a prostitute considering I was raised to only really love one man." She paused for a minute and her father only really getting her first few sentences into his head still considered the way he reacted and the way she was brought up. In his mind, he concluded that he was a total asshole.

"Um… Hinata, I'm sorry, its just you and I never spend father daughter time and by what I hear going around these days that woman younger and younger are becoming… well you know…. I figured that you have changed from that sweet innocent girl you were. Maybe we can go out to lunch one day or just have a nice breakfast and catch up on things? So would you forgive me and take up my offer?" Hinata was utterly confused, but she knew he had a point, it had been so long since she and her father had a nice time together and just sat down to talk about things. Maybe her bond with her father could get better, or maybe worse.

Figure one, Hinata was confused with her father because when he started to train with Neji he had gotten more and more colder toward Hinata and her sister. He had actually given them beatings for such small things as being in the bathroom too long when there were plenty of other bathrooms around, hell there were even bushes nearby and there was no poison ivy, so no butt rashes could occure.

Figure two, Hinata was nervous because she didn't know what her father would think of her when he got to know her a little more than he did. 'Would he think I am too weak, or too faint hearted, I only hope that he would understand the new me.' And deep inside Hinata's heart she knew that if her father wanted to know about her then he would need to know about her crush on Naruto.

Finally after the awkward silence she spoke. "Um…. I guess it is alright if we get together and just talk like a normal father and daughter. But one thing."

"Yes what is that?" Hiashi was over joyed to know his daughter would get to know him more, and that he has just gotten his daughter to respect him not because he was her father but because he was another human being who wanted to know her.

"Um can you leave, I was just about to take a shower."

"Oh, I'm sorry, heheh my bad." He turned around and closed the door behind him.

Author's note: Look people this story is rated M because there will be a little NARUHINA… actually more like A lot of NaruHina and some nice details, but I will not describe Hinata as she bathes. If you want something like that I'm sure you can find plenty of good things on Limewire or some other application.

The next morning Hinata had woken up to decide to eat breakfast with her father, she clearly to anybody who remotely knew her, was in a happy mood. That is until she walked in to the kitchen.

Author's Note: Yes this is yer ANOTHER Cliff hanger. :D I bet more than half of you can feal the suspense in this. Well I got to write something else… or at least do something. Remember, Read & Review ((R&R))


	3. Chapter 3: Anger

Author's Note: Well I know I just finished posting up a new chapter, but this idea hit me like a ton of bricks… damn I sound like and old guy.

The story below.

Hinata's mood went from completely happy to terribly sad when she walked into her kitchen. He father sitting at he corner of the table, Neji across from him. Although the lights were on she had this very strong dark feeling, she knew something bad was going to happen this morning.

"He-hello Father, Neji." He bowed slightly at them and received glares from both Neji and her father. 'Damn it, what happened now?' She thought to herself. Neji noticed her concern but just turned the other cheek making it visible that somebody had hit Neji, just by the bruise on his neck. She activated her byakugan quickly and just as quickly concealed it, he had fought with her father and had paid the consequences.

Hinata didn't say a word just nodded and sat down on the other side of the table where she was farthest from everybody. She was thinking as she put some cereal in her bowl and poured some milk in. 'Did I see a bruise on the side of father's head?' She began to think to herself until her father interrupted her train of thought.

"So Hinata, you agreed yesterday that you were going to talk to me about anything really. So lets talk." He still had a blank but aggressive look on his face, or at least to Hinata and Neji, he was incredibly intimidating.

"Um… well, where should I start?" She was praying that he would ask her about a boy that she might have "feelings" for. She snapped out of it again when she actually heard the feelings part that her father had said.

"Um… well…. See…" She turned a dark, dark crimson color and she was pushing her fingers together and apart over and over again. Her father rinkled his nose at her and he knew that she liked the Uzumaki boy.

"Its no use, she is far too modest to say anythi-" Neji was stopped dead in his sentence when he was back handed to the face.

"Neji, listen when I ask Hinata a question she answers it, not you. And I thought you were supposed to protect her, but no you let her love, of all people in this village, you let her love that Uzumaki bastard. He is a demon, and I don't understand why you wont understand that. I say it time after time again, but my word goes un-headed. Why is it that you mock me so? I do everything for you!" At the end of this he began to get violent and stood up, his teeth showing canines exposed.

"Stop! I liked it more before you were so angry papa!" Screeched Hanabi as she entered the room. It was 6:30 in the morning and Hanabi was feeling a bit cranky, only getting so much sleep between her duties and only to be awaken by screaming and yelling, as usual.

"Hanabi go back to your room, you shouldn't be awake right now." Hiashi said in a calm voice, or so he tried to be as calm as he could at that time.

"No, only if you promise not to hit onee-chan and Neji-san." ((shes the only person who calls them –san and –chan)) Hanabi protested.

"Ok Hanabi I promise I wont get so angry anymore. Just please go back to bed, I don't want you to see any arguing or fighting between people." He countered, then he was ready to just pick her up and throw her in her room if he had to.

Hanabi gave a concerned look to her sister and Neji, both of them only gave a brief reassuring smile and Hanabi was on her way and back out of earshot.

"Father we can't start everyday like this, and what should it matter that Neji is trying to protect me. Naruto has never once, and I mean once laid a finger on me. He is a kind hearted boy and is only out to help people." Hinata said in a calm voice, trying to protect Neji.

"You don't know do you? You just don't know. Fine since neither of you knw about it I will tell you." Hiashi took a deep breath and focused on calming down, and actually managed. "Okay, now. 12 years ago there was this Nine-Tailed demon called Kyuubi. He destroyed most of the buildings in Konoha and it took the Fourth to seal him away into an infant with its anbilical cord just cut. Now Naruto is that infant and the Fourth gave his life to put a demon inside Uzumaki Naruto. The fourth had a wife and a child, his wife died while giving birth while his child is still un-known. Some people who actually have sympathy on that demon boy say that it is him that Yondaime is father to, but I say otherwise. Now I forbid you from ever speaking to that demon again. And if I catch you gold help me I will"

"Stop. Naruto is not a demon, he wasn't ever a demon and he never will be one. You get your stories because you may have seen it but when has naruto ever harmed the citizens of Konoha? When is it that you have ever seen Naruto kill somebody in front of your eyes?"

"That doesn't matter, that demon has done the boy's share." Hinata just turned around to leave and didn't bother turning back to face her father when he yelled at her.

She was shocked to see that her father had gotten up to knock her down and Neji preforemed 60 palm strike on hiashi and walked with Hinata in utter silence until the main gates.

"Hinata, I'm going to Tenten's house. She and I have…"

"I know, I've known for a while, she told me." A blush stoke across Neji's face when Hinata mentioned it but it quickly faded.

"I am going to Naruto's house, I guess its goodbye until later on in life huh Neji?" He mearly nodded and she gave him a hug. "I love you, take care."

"You too Hinata." He smiled for the first time in a while and so did Hinata.

Hinata was at Naruto's apartment entrance and by now it was 10 AM. She knew he was awake, not because she stalked him but because she could hear him bustling about. Slowly she knocked on the door and the bustling stopped. About 5 seconds later the door opened and Naruto was standing tin the doorway with no shirt on, Hinata really liked it.

"Oi Hinata. Whats up?" Naruto said in his cheesey grin until he noticed that she was upset. "Oi, Hinata what's wrong… here come in." He pulled Hinata inside and closed the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4: Naruto

Author's Note: Ok well sicne I have around 700 views I will probably get this series done rather quickly, now people please review and tell me what I should work on. So I am starting off right where I left off and I hope that you people like it. And I'm serious please review I want people to actually review…. Maybe now if I don't get another ten reviews I wont write another chapter, Yes that's it. Every ten reviews I get, they can't be from the same person. On with the Story!

"Oi Hinata what's wrong?" He pulled her in and closed the door behind her.

She just stood there in Naruto's home. A few tears rolling down her face. "N-Na-Naruto," She stopped crying and wiped her tears on her sleeve. "My father got mad, hit Neji, we got angry, I'm here." She started braking down in her first few words and Naruto could only make out so much of what she was saying.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, Hinata shhhhhh." He hugged Hinata and let her cry on his shoulder. "That's it just let it all out, I'm here for you. You are safe with me." Hinata was still sobbing but she was sobbing a lot less compaired to how she was before Naruto hugged her.

When she stopped, about 10 minutes later or so it seemed, she looked up at him. "Naruto do you still want to know the secret that I was going to tell you?" She figured that now was a better time than any, since she was in his arms.

"Um… sure if its okay with you I guess" Naruto to say the least was dumbfound to see that Hinata in the state that she was in still wanted to tell him something secretive to her.

"Um see well… I um…" She bit her lips and unintentionally gave them a sexy gloss, or at least in Naruto's eyes. "See Naruto I…" then both of them said it in unison. "I love you!"

Both of them had a huge blush across their faces and couldn't look into the other's eyes.

"Um… Hinata, how long have you umm… liked me?"

"Um… actually it has been a long time that I have like you, probably since the first time I saw you. You just had this burning passion in your eyes and," Hinata's vision got blurry and her legs got frail and her arms got weak.

"Hinata? Hinata!? HINATA!" She fell to the floor and only saw Naruto scream.

Hinata woke up a few hours later around 4 AM the next day and saw Naruto sitting in a chair next his bed looking at the floor tapping his foot and playing with his fingers. He was sweating and took a glance at the clock. "Ok about 2 more minutes until I am supposed to change the towel."

"What?" Hinata whispered and she looked down under the covers to see if Naruto had changed her or something but stopped when she noticed that she had a wet towel on her forehead.

"Oh thank god Hinata you are awake. I was worried that" Naruto was stopped when he saw Hinata stand up and she had her face really close to his.

"Thank you Naruto." She smiled a devilish smile and kissed him. She fealt quite awkward. She didn't have the urge to faint, didn't have the urge to hide herself. She fealt like she belonged right where she was.

When Hinata broke free she looked at Naruto and she saw a cheesy grin streak across his face.

"Aishiteuru Hinata. I love you." Hinata smiled even more now.

"Um Naruto, I came here to ask you something. See the reason why I was sad is because my dad, he… he got really violent this morning and I just couldn't take it anymore, and neither could Neji. Neji is fine right now, he went to be with Tenten but I came here to ask you something."

"Hinata, you know if you want to stay here I would be more than happy. But I don't want to start any problems with your family by your being here."

"Naruto, I have resented my father, I think that this wont be a big deal anymore." Little did Hinata know this was going to be far worse a problem than expected for both Naruto and Hinata. There would be hate, new life, family, tears, murder, and broken smiled once loved but now gone.

"Hinata it's actually 4AM and I am sorta tired, where are we going to sleep, I mean you can have the bed, um never mind don't pay attention to what I just said." Naruto said nervously.

"Naruto, it's okay you can take the bed."

"But then wh-"

"And so can I, as long as you don't try anything with me when I'm asleep." Hinata put on an innocent face, one that Naruto could see right through.

"Okay Hinata." A blush went across the blondes face as he lied down on the other side of his king sized bed. ((He has a king size in this story, he needs his space … deal with it)).

Hinata got out of the bed when he got in and took off her shirt and pants then got back in. Naruto had actually stolen a peak in the darkness and saw her perfectly, he living alone and in his house was quite used to seeing in the dark and seeing in brightness. Though he didn't know Hinata had looked at him too with her byakugan.

'Good at least I know how interested he is, but I can't be too sure I need to get more information.' Hinata thought to herself.

Hinata crawled into bed and snuggled up next to Naruto. His eyes flew open and he felt a familiar tightness in his pants.

'Good its working.' Hinata thought to herself.

Author's Note: Look people in this part of the story Hinata will seem really out of character, but still pay attention she was feeling really weird when she got up from her … sleep. Throughout the whole story she will just be different because she knew that Naruto liked her. On with the story.

After a few minutes she decided that Naruto would be asleep, either because she knew it didn't take him long to sleep or he was snoring a little. She decided to pretend to be asleep and let her arm travel over him in the covers and go down toward his crotch area.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER? WHEN I GET 20 REVIEWS I WILL UPDATE, TILL THEN. REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5: WTF

A/N: this fic is taking place right where the previous chapter left off. Now please I will submit the next chapter when i get 30 reviews and tehn 40 and so on and so fourth. ON WITH THE STORY!

When Hinata made her gesture Naruto's eyes shot open. He turned at and saw teh open eyed Hinata pretending to be awaken by his movement and gave her a little warning. One that basically told her that he was too tired to fool around, but in the morning it would be a different story.

"Gomen, Naruto." Hinata said in a soft voice hoping that maybe Naruto would forgive her.

When Hinata blinked for the second time after she apologized Naruto was gone and a puff of smoke was all that was left. Then she was startled by hands reaching around her waist.

((A/N:I am only using suffixes for this once or while Hanabi speaks to hinata or neji, other than that never... except this once.))

"My little Hinata-chan, I could never stay mad at you." Hinata mearly blushed and thought of a few things she could do right now.

Then slowely Naruto put his mouth next to her ear, so close she could hear his faint breaths that were even smaller than her soft voice, and he wispered. "Hinata, I know you've been awake, and you have been very naughty." He blushed at what he was doing. "And I think," he moved his right hand and cupped her breast. "I think, that you need to learn a lesson." Naruto said as a clone turned on the lights and puffed away

His voice got quiet but sharp and Hinata felt a jolt of pain in her heart. 'What, what is he going to do to me? Could he, could he really hurt me? Or cou-' Hinata's thoughts were stopped by warm lips pressing against hers. She opened her eyes and saw Naruto, a concerned look across his face.

"What did you really think I was going to hurt you? Please I would never hurt my Hinata... er well maybe just a little bit." They both laughed a for not even a minute and Hinata got really close to Naruto. The cover was pushed to the end of the bed making her legs clearly visible. She got her face mere inches from his, she looking in his eyes and he looking back. She focused all of her weight on her two hands which were right under her, joining at her private. She remembered to do this because Ino had taught her that even though Hinata had huge D cup boobs, this would still insensate them to look like Double D's. And Ino had specifically taught Hinata this naughty move because she knew that Naruto had a... fetish.

Naruto couldn't help but look at Hinata and her curves. She had purposely wanted him to touch her, and amazingly Naruto did without even her asking him so, she was relieved to not have to go through that awkward moment.

Hinata looked at Narto as he cupped his hand around her breast and started to rub it, then stopped and looked up at her. "Hinata, can I. uh... can I um..." She looked at him and put her hand on his cheek. "Naruto, I want you to take me away." She took her eyes away from his and looked down at the tent in his pants and looked back up at the blush shot Naruto.


	6. Chapter 6: YAY FOR UPDATES

Naruto shot up from his couch to find that Hinata wasn't there. He looked around; he saw no evidence of anybody else being there. He looked around his house to find it completely deserted for the exception of him and the dust bunnies clustering beneath his couch and nightstand.

"Awe crap." He whispered to himself when he knew for certain that his Hinata wasn't there. He moved over to his kitchen to go grab some Nyquil to induce some sleep into his crappy day. When he got to the counter he quietly spoke to himself.

"Technically Nyquil isn't a drug so I'm no addict. Heheheh." He chuckled to himself. With that he chugged half of the bottle and moved back for his bed until his doorbell rang.

A bleak expression ran across his face as he turned around. The expression only worsened when he noticed that he wet himself in his little… dream so he blasted to his bedroom and threw off all of his cloths and just grabbed some boxers and sweat pants then ran to his door and looked through the eye thing to find Hinata standing there in his hallway with a poignant look on her face.

"Shit." He said under his voice. "Well ok." He opened the door and threw on a half smile when he found Hinata blast into his room sobbing and smothering Naruto with a wild hug.

"Um…. H-" He was about to pleasantly interrogate her until she interjected with her story… just as though she had already knew what he was going to say at that very moment in that particular part in time… like a gypsy, or a sketchy wizard of some sort… or at least all of that in Naruto's thoughts.

"First I woke up and then my dad got mad at Neji for dumb reasons and lashgalfgsdjhetyhjbc" That was pretty much all that Naruto could translate from Hinata's gibberish but then again he didn't need to understand the rest to know that she was in a huge time of need. So out of the blue he picked her up, and that quieted her down enough to just bring a blush to both of their faces, and laid her down on his couch.

"Alright Hinata you don't have to be so sad, I understand that things aren't going too well at home and you need somebody to talk to." By this point Naruto's vision was getting very blurry and he was slurring his words because of all that Nyquil. He tried to look Hinata in the eyes and blinked, but found that with each passing second he felt that he was carrying anvils on his head and just fell. However, he did get the awesome chance to navigate where he fell. First, he landed on Hinata's beautiful double D's then he landed on her lap with a small nosebleed while remaining face down into her lap. Needless to say, he was very happy.

"Naruto? NARUTO?!?" Hinata yelled until she blacked out because he blacked out ontop of her and had just touched her in ways she had never been touched before…

Author's Note: Ok People I'm really sorry for this suckishly long wait and for this suckishly short chapter, However. I do have ideas for the next chapter and I was planning out the end for this series. Hopefully this will be the first series I actually end up finishing. And please don't refrain from reading my GaaraXKo(My own character) Story…. Please. **Sighs**


	7. Chapter 7: A Unconcious Dream

((Author's note: Ok I want to say a few things, first off I don't own any of the characters in this story, though I wish I did, and I obviously don't own the song "I'm a flirt" Preformed by R Kelly… weird ass song I know))

Naruto then woke up yet again, though this time he looked up from his little nap on Hinata's lap to find that she was looking at him with her large, and to his thought, amazingly beautiful opal eyes. He noticed that he lip quivered a little and she looked away for a moment just to look at her lap and eventually he got the message. He looked down and noticed that his hand was practically right in between her legs.

However the moment he began to move his hand away she give him a mind-numbing (bad, death glare, that sorta look) look as if she was telling him only with her eyes. "Just try it, try and get your hand away and see what will happen." He already was beginning to love the new Hinata.

Slowly, while still looking into her eyes he gets onto the floor, kneeling down, and puts his right foot up onto the couch and slides his hand closer and closer to her "womanhood" ((not sure what I should call it, leave a comment to help this confused writer)).

But then without noticed she flung her tiny miniskirt off and took off her shirt and was exposing any and everything that was, for the exception of what was under her bra and panties, her. Naruto then quickly threw off his shirt and boxers leaving himself completely naked to his dear Hinata still looking into her eyes and pleading into them. "Please Hinata, please, I want you."

She flung off her bra exposing her perfect perky breasts to Naruto and before she got to remove her panties a stereo blasted from across the hall. Playing a rather ironic song for this moment.

((Only after this first paragraph you can just skip ahead, there is a part in there that if you don't read you will be very confused.))

"Ima Ima Ima Ima flirt

Soon as I see her walk up in the club Ima flirt

Winkin eyes at me when I roll up on dem dubs Ima flirt

Sometimes when im wit my chick on the low Ima flirt

And when shes wit her man lookin at me damn right Ima flirt

So homie dont bring your girl to me to meet cause Ima flirt

And baby dont bring your girlfriend to eat cause Ima flirt

(It better be real tight to you know what im talkin bout)

Please believe it unless your game is tight and you trust herrrrr

(You bring your girl around me you better put your best pimp foot foward)

Then dont bring her round me cause Ima flirt

"What the hell just happened Ted?" Yelled Jiriya to his camera man lacky Ted.

"Somebody put up some music and we aren't getting anything."

"Are you telling me that I wont get any of the quality Peeping Tom action that I could be getting just because of this loud ass music?"

"Uhm…. Yes"

"Yes?… Shit." Jiriya sighed and just waited for the music to end while Naruto and Hinata were having love that he couldn't record with his hidden cameras inside Naruto's house.

[Verse 1:

Ima b pimpin

I dont be slippin

When it come down to these hoez

I dont love em

We dont cuff em

Man thats just the way it goes

I pull up in the Phantom

All the ladies think handsome

Jewelry shining, I stay stuntin

Thats why these niggas cant stand em

Ima chick mag-a-net

And anything fine im bag-gin it

And if she got a man, I dont care

10 toes and I wanna be, cause I gotta have it

Now-Now who do it like B-O-dub

Girls on me when I walk in the club

Game aint tight, Ima take yo chick

Thats it man now your girl in love

Witta rich nigga, fly young dude

Ride wit me lil mama cant lose

Dont get mad at me homie cause yo girl friend choose

See this is how goin down in da 6-1-4 from the Natty up to Clevland even in Toledo

Ima boss and you know it

I got the money ima show it (Thats right)

If I give yo girl one chance to talk to me homie she aint gon blow it

HA-HA

Now the moral of the story is cuff yo chick, cause hey,

I'm black, fresh , and I rap, plus I'm rich, and ima flirt

[Chorus:

Soon as I see her walk up in the club Ima flirt

Winkin eyes at me when I roll up on dem dubs Ima flirt

Sometimes when im wit my chick on the low Ima flirt

And when shes wit her man lookin at me damn right Ima flirt

So homie dont bring your girl to me to meet cause Ima flirt

And baby dont bring your girlfriend to eat cause Ima flirt

Please believe it unless your game is tight and you trust herrrrr

Then dont bring her round me cause Ima flirt

[Verse 2: R. Kelly

Ima Ima Ima Ima flirt

Thats right I tell the truth and the whole truth

When it come to hoes I be pimpin like I supposed to,

rollin em like I supposed to, shinin like I supposed to

In the club fuckin wit honeys like I supposed to

I dont understand when a nigga bring his girl friend to da CLUB

Creppin all ova the floor wit his girlfriend in da CLUB

And wonder why all these playas tryna holla at her

Just soon as she go to the bathroom nigga Ima holla at her

A dog on the prawl when im walkin through the mall

If I could man I would probably flirt wit all of yall

Yea- yea homie you say she yo girlfriend

But when I step up to her, Ima be like tarzan

Believe me maine this is how dem playas do it in the CHI

In plus we got them playette foolers in the CHI

Now the moral of story is cuff yo bitch

I'm black, handsome, I sing, cause im rich and Ima flirt

[Chorus:

Soon as I see her walk up in the club Ima flirt

Winkin eyes at me when I roll up on dem dubs Ima flirt

Sometimes when im wit my chick on the low Ima flirt

And when shes wit her man lookin at me damn right Ima flirt

So homie dont bring your girl to me to meet cause Ima flirt

And baby dont bring your girlfriend to eat cause Ima flirt

Please believe it unless your game is tight and you trust herrrrr

Then dont bring her round me cause Ima flirt

[Bridge: Bow Wow

F-L-I-R-T

Ay lil mama you know Ima

F-L-I-R-T

Ay lil mama you know Ima flirt

[Chorus:

Soon as I see her walk up in the club Ima flirt

Winkin eyes at me when I roll up on dem dubs Ima flirt

Sometimes when im wit my chick on the low Ima flirt

And when shes wit her man lookin at me damn right Ima flirt

So homie dont bring your girl to me meet cause Ima flirt

And baby dont bring your girlfriend to eat cause Ima flirt

Please believe it unless your game is tight and you trust herrrrr

Then dont bring her round me cause Ima flirt

[R. Kelly:

Ima, Ima, Ima, Ima flirt

Ima, Ima, Ima, Ima flirt

Ima, Ima, Ima, Ima flirt

Ima, Ima, Ima, Ima flirt

[Fades Out"

However, ((sucks for you guys out there, don't worry by chapter 9 I wont piss you guys off anymore)) by the time this song was over Naruto and Hinata were lying right next to each other. Looking into each other's eyes and knowing that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. Anyway they were lying next to each other naked and all sweaty, Naruto then moved into Hinata for a long and lasting kiss to signify the end of their love making and she gladly complied with some nice tongue action for him.

When they separated Naruto looked into her eyes and slowly said his last few words before drifting into a sleep. "I love you."

Meanwhile back with Jiriya. "WHAT THA FUCK, who the hell blasts that stereo so late in the god damn night. Please tell me that base didn't fuck with any of our equipment!" He yelled while looking at his cameraman lackey.

"Uhm… I'm not too sure how to put this but…"

"Stop being a pussy and just spit it out Ted!" Jiriya yelled impatiently.

"None of it was good, the base fucked the camera's signal, and we have no audio thanks to the fucking boom box. We are screwed."

"Shit." Jiriya said and the world slowly faded away so the next chapter would begin.


	8. Chapter 8: Awekwardness?

Author's Note: Yea... I sorta created this chapter over the spam of 2 days... like all of my chapters. But I only wrote the last paragraph yesterday... and by the time I wrote it i totally forgot what this entire chapter was about... because I wrote everything else the day before i wrote chapter 7, and decided i needed to make chapter seven. You understand? WELL in anycase. ENJOY

((Oh yes by the way. That whole chapter that just went by was all just Naruto's dream. He was unconscious and he well… you know. Had a dream. And I though the whole Jiriya deal would be sorta funny))

Hinata woke up before Naruto and he was still on her lap, however she felt a little more confident about herself to talk to him and she actually forgot about what happened at home all she knew was that she didn't want to leave Naruto's side.

She looked at his sleeping body and reluctantly then gently lifted his head and laid him down on the couch. She decided to get up to cook some ramen or whatever Naruto had to eat because she wasn't sure if he would mind and she was also feeling a little hungry herself. However, when she pushed herself up, her hand was on a little above Naruto's hip, she slipped and when her hand flew forward to stop the impact she accidentally put her hand into his pants. Under his boxers. And she felt his morning wood.

Now to Hinata this was both a good and a bad thing. It was good because she finally got to know how big Naruto was, and to say the least she was surprised such a short guy could have such a big, long, and hard member. Also this was a bad thing because the second she did this she jerked it the feeling of somebody else touching his "friend" was enough to make him fly up in shock, now for somebody to touch it and jerk it around is a whole different story.

Naruto's eyes flew open and when he saw Hinata kneeling right in front of him he couldn't control himself from actually putting his hands on her cheeks and pulling her in for a big passionate kiss. "Hinata, I love you." When Naruto realized that he wasn't dreaming anymore and that Hinata was actually touching him and he actually pulled her in for a nice kiss and actually confessed his love for her, a huge blush flashed across his face and he pulled himself up into a sitting position. The blush only got brighter on his face and became huge on Hinata's when they both realized that Hinata's hand was still in his pants and Naruto was still growing a little more from her touch.

"Um…. Hinata, you know I'm a little-"

"No I think you're pretty big." She corrected him in her soft voice thinking that he was talking about his member.

"Uh, thank you." He said in a shy voice. 'Yes and I thought I was small, well all I needed was a person that I love to confirm with me that I'm big, and I feel like the biggest man in the world!' He thought very confidently in the safety of his mind.

"Oh heh, sorry." At this point it was obvious to both of them that neither one of them had every considered how to react if something like this were to happen. They didn't blame each other.

"Uh, yea. Hinata. I'm a little tired… wait no I'm not. Uh…. Give me a minute to think…" There was this long pause and they could only look into each other's eyes.

"Hinata, I've loved you from the moment I laid my eyes on you. You are the single most beautiful person I have ever met and you are always caring and-" He didn't even get to finish his corny little speech before Hinata put her finger over his lips and took him in to a kiss.

"Naruto…. I…. I love you too." She said in a soft voice, and still she couldn't make eye contact with Naruto who was dumbfounded.

And the awkward silence began…

And remained…

And still didn't leave until it was apparent to both of them that they had stayed in the house all day and there was a lot of shit to do.

"Uhm…. Hinata can you wait a minute I just noticed that it's like 5pm and I haven't done any crap, like trai-" He was interrupted by Hinata getting up and giving him a quick kiss.

"Naruto I really have to go and do some things, I sorta missed out on some important things over this… period of time that I've been here to so if you don't mind." She stood there for a moment awaiting Naruto's response.

"Um, yea Hinata, that's fine. I just have one question."

"Yes?" For some reason after that awkward silence ended she didn't feel shy around Naruto at all, and he began to feel shy around her… strangely.

"Does this mean, that you, and me. Are… well you know... together?" A smile flew across her face and as he got up she moved up to him.

When both of them were standing perfectly straight and fine Naruto began so sweat a lot because Hinata was mere inches from his face and was looking straight into his eyes with a small devilish smile across her face. Finally she spoke.

"Is all that you need to do. Is it very important, or can we spend the rest of the day together because I think I need to talk to you; ok?"

"Um. No I mean I guess I could skip out on some of the things today. Let me just-" Before he could turn she pushed her body up against his and quietly spoke in his ear in the most seductive manner she possibly could.

"Good, because I was hoping you'd say that. You and I really need some more alone time."

At that moment all of the shy things Hinata had ever done to avoid Naruto had popped up into his head and kyuubi, of course, being fed up with Naruto's idiocy just added some chakra to his brain to make him barely smart enough to piece together that Hinata had liked him for a very long time, and was… well… in a sexually craving mood. For Naruto.

Author's note: I am a dick… I know. I end it right where it gets good… whatever next chapter will be better. It will have sex. Is Very nice!


	9. Chapter 9: Loveliness

Author's Note: I love this series XD! Also I will be adding a new style to my writing…AKA KYUUBI!!!

Naruto could feel his legs begin to give in. His heart was pounding, both because of the shock at the moment and because of Kyuubi's power. Naruto couldn't see straight, he did everything he could to look away from Hinata who had a straight face on and her eyes were locked on his, seemingly staring right into his soul with sexual intent.

She then pushed him back down on the couch and kneeled on his couch, with her legs squeezing his' sides and her cute round bubble butt ((sorry got carried away there ;D)) was laying right on top of his lap. She also moved in close to him and positioned her hands right on each of his laps and pushed her shoulders together to make her already intoxicating 36 D breasts seem even bigger. Naruto couldn't help but stair at her perfect physique. And he wanted to run his hands all of that body of hers and please her like there was no tomorrow. Hinata on the other hand was fully aware of what her devilish curves were doing to the young man and couldn't help but squeeze her legs together and her breasts just to see what her man would do.

The tension only arose when Naruto started getting restless thinking of all the things he could do. He was still thinking about her boobs, oh her boobs. He could picture tehm bouncing up and down as he piledrived right into her as she moaned and screamed at each and every wave of pleasure that she received from his throbbing member. Needless to say, by this point in his imagination he had a boner the size of Mt. Everest!

However, his boner couldn't exactly get out because he was wearing, to his demise, boxer briefs that were a little tight to begin with. ((You guys out there know exactly what I'm talking about, and girls. GOD DAMN IT DOES IT HURT… well not hurt.. it does but its bothersome too.)). This also didn't go unnoticed to Hinata's well-trained ninja eyes. She, finding the best words to cause her pleasure at the time, decided to get very close to Naruto's ear, making sure that her breasts were right in his face, told him in a very sexy tone.

"Naruto." She paused as he gulped. Then she spoke slowly making sure that every word had the highest impact on his erection. "You-Know-You-Want-Me" She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers, and a red blush flashed across his face. 'Thank god that Sakura told me how to get to him, I don't think I could ever have done it on my own. God, I love Naruto.' A tear almost escaped her eye until Naruto began to yell.

"GOD DAMN IT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!" Naruto then flipped over, sideways to his right, and put Hinata lieing down on her couch and he took the domanent position over her, much like her position over him, and held her hands back as he kissed her. Exploring her mouth and loving the ferocity of her tongue.

He pulled back only thrice, once for air, the second because she needed air again, and the third to look into her eyes and slowly but caringly talk to her telling her sweet things.

"Hinata," He looked deaper into her eyes. "I love you."

Author's note: Yes well this is a very sucky time for me to just all of a sudden stop writing and shit... but shit happens. And i will have the next chapter up hopefully within the next... week... or two.


	10. Chapter 10: I fixed the bug

Author's Note: Yea... I would have had this done sooner but I for some reason do not feel comfortable doing it on my iMac... what is wrong with me? Well im doing this on my mac, and if i mess up... well that's probably because there might be some shit in the s keyboard that I haven't cleaned in a long, long, LONG time. :D.

Hinata looked deep into her love's eye as he said his short three word sentence which was an entirely moving poem to her ears. She felt pure total bliss at the moment he said it, not wanting to move to go anywhere, not wanting to leave his side, and not wanting to feel anything but his warm love.

Still after a long 3 minute pause from his words, they hadn't broken eye contact once, not even to blink... come to think of it, the didn't blink at all. Naruto was just there frozen giving her a look of love and devotion and he thought that she was there thinking of something to do. And yet still it was quiet. Neither one had even breathed and Naruto was turning a little blue in the face.

Finally Naruto gasped for breathe and looked at Hinata. "Your speechless right?... Way to step up there Hinata, no really way to go." He was speaking with obvious sarcasm in his voice at the end of his sentence and still Hinata didn't move. Not even the hand that was still in his pants move, and since it had nearly been 3 hours since the hand got there Naruto didn't even notice it was there.

"Mmmmm, huhhhh mmmmmm." Quietly a snoring sound came from Hinata ((sorry the best i could do))

"Uh... Hinata are you all right..." Naruto asked in a puzzled tone.

"You your idiot... do I need to pump your stupid human brain with more chakra than your entire village has in order for you to put it together? She fainted... a rather scary girl this one is. She's cute but, she can faint when you say "I love you" and still keep her eyes open. Reminds me of my little Kitsune. I loved her. She would always find the right way to make me feel special. Even in my own time of darkness, she would be there to lighten my day. You know this... uh... Hinata resembles her in a way. Cute like her, shy, lovable, and only one way to know if she is exactly like her. You know how?" The Kyuubi said to a not-very-interested-in-the-shit-you're-saying Naruto.

'Im sorry what was that?' Naruto thought to himself... er Kyuubi.

"Idiot." The Kyuubi grumbled.

"Hey, you live in me. I can just as easily make sure you don't live at all." Naruto said in a Pimp-ish way.

Kyuubi finally catching onto Naruto's drift began to speak in his own pimp tone. 'Bitch please, don't make me smack the fires out of you, you know I'll do it, especially since i need to keep my pimp hand strong.'

"But I thought you said you loved me." A tear almost swelling up in Naruto's eye as he said this out loud, actually snapping Hinata out of her trance.

'Yea I could have said that, and well I say a lot of things. I also said I was horny. And well you got me what i needed so really it doesn't matter anymore." Kyuubi said laughing as they went over a scene they saw in a movie not too long ago.

"Well you tricked me then." Naruto once again said out loud and by this point Hinata was a little confused of whether or not Naruto was just "sane enough" to not be considered schizophrenic.

"Um Naruto?" Hinata said getting up a bit and actually dragging her hand in his pants and froze when she noticed it was still in there. 'What is wrong with me. I just got him to look at my boobs, and want to do all these things to me. Why cant I make myself make him do anything else?' Hinata thought to herself

'Hey Naruto.' The Kyuubi said to Naruto in an almost hysterical tone.

'What?' Naruto still oblivious that Hinata had woken up.

'Your flies unzipped.' Kyuubi said in all truthfulness. In fact. He was a fox that hadn't gotten a piece of ass in over 13 years. Needless to say, he was still horny and he wanted to just experience sex just one more time, and he knew Naruto could get some tonight, as long as Hinata didn't just grow a prude tree ((get it... you know... Prude... Prune... you guys don't know how to get a joke... GOSH)).

'Well thank you!' Naruto said in an almost Gai-ish tone, in fact that just scared the crap out of him and the Kyuubi.

He finally looked down to see that a miss Hinata Hyuuga was still under him, and still sorta sexed up from their last... "make out session". And once again with closer examination of his crotch. He noticed one thing in particular of three things. Her hand was in his pants as he had a pretty big and thoughtful boner. Then he noticed that his fly indeed was unzipped and that she was very close to looking like a tomato in an apple tree. Just red enough to blend in with the environment. ((sorry i hadn't mentioned, couches are red. Carpet is sorta red... mahogany, and the table behind them lets say is dark red to sort of mix with the couch and the carpet floor.))

Naruto finally thinking faster than he ever thought possible decided to say something to her.

"Hey Hinata." He waited for a response and only got a shy look. "You have something on your lip, its sorta big." Now Hinata being a woman who really cares about what she looks like in front of her man had one of her talking spasms.

"Oh my goodness what is it? What is it???" She kept running her lip for a good 30 seconds so Naruto could get a good laugh and finally asked him something. "Is it gone?"

"Actually it got off a while ago, but i think it wants to go back on." Finally Naruto was pulling out grade school pick up lines from the back on his head and grade school teasing as well.

"OH NO. PLEASE Oh my god, don't tell me its a bug!" She started to whimper a little until Naruto put his finger on her lips.

"Here let me take it off." He came in a little closer and started rubbing her lip with his finger. Now of course this is where all the grade school crap was bottled up and prepared for the right moment to pop out, so he had his high school romance stuff on. Still he came in a little closer. ((Awe screw it. I might as well start using Hinata-chan and maybe a Naruto-kun... reviews on your opinion of weather or not i should use either would be appreciated.))

"Hinata-chan, I'm going to need to get in really close to see it so try sticking out your lip a little because now I think there is a mark on your lip, it sorta went away but now it came back."

Hinata did as Naruto told, still not expecting what was about to happen.

Naruto took Hinata into a long kiss, licking her lips for entry. Once he was in he explored her mouth some more because didn't have enough time before. He had somehow found a way that as her tongue entered him to actually bite her lip and refrain from hurting himself or her tongue. He bit in long enough to receive a little masochist like moan from Hinata and leave a nice little cut on her lip for later.

'Heheheheh. I'm awesome.' Naruto thought to himself

'Hehehehee' Kyuubi mocked Naruto's little laugh still joking with him. 'You are too cocky. And you don't give me enough credit you little ...' Kyuubi paused.

'Ha! Ran out of things to say?' Naruto said in a very victorious tone.

'No, you just ran out of breathe though.' Said the fox in a very cunning and clever way.

Naruto pulled away and finally opened that little jar of grade school pickup lines and flirts and all that stuff and let it out in three cute words. "That was me."

She started to blush and pulled her hand up to her mouth, Noticing her hand of choice was still in his pants, she pulled it out with a blush and used the other hand to touch her lip.

'Well kit ((all the other authors make kyuubi call Naruto kit, why not I?)), she is definitely cute, and smart at that. But the thing that I still want to know about her, just to make sure she is something like my Kitsune is if she-' Kyuubi got rudely interrupted by Naruto about to whisper sweet somethings into Hinata's ear. 'Dick.' Kyuubi said in a jealous and agitated voice.

Author's Note: Ok this chapter so did not go the way I planned. And since it didn't... well I'm sorry. There really isn't anything else to say actually. Uh... I will have the next chapter up within these next two months. And if that one doesn't have sex... well then the one after it will... Well I think that your reviews have been good so I might as well add a part to this chapter after the author's note. Shocking I know.

The things that Naruto were whispering in Hinata's ear for some reason wasn't coming into Kyuubi's head. Even though they shared the same body, in a sense, he couldn't hear what Naruto was saying to Hinata. All he knew by that one visual preceptor that he took control over in Naruto's eye was that whatever it was. She was blushing like mad.

"Um. Naruto. Im going to the bathroom to uh... freshen up." She said it more as a question than a statement. And Naruto, who was conveniently having his hands make their ways for Hinata's chest while he was on top of her, reluctantly got off and showed her where it was.

And even though Kyuubi couldn't hear Naruto, he could hear Hinata fine. Oddly enough. ((sorry its 4:30 am and im writing. Some things aren't going clearly in my head.

MEANWHILE. HINATA IN THE BATHROOM!!

'I wonder, should I use that one jutsu Sakura showed me to make my boobs seem a little bigger?' She questioned her nice 40 D (( weird number, i never see 40 D. I see 38, I even see 48 and 46 but never 40 or 42D)) cup boobs. She took off her jacket and smooshed her breasts together, making them stick out more.

Hinata activated her byakuugan and without turning looked behind her to see nothing, looked in the living room and kitchen are, once again to find nothing and finally looked into Naruto's room to find a very turned on Naruto waiting on top of the ed naked with an unusually large leaf covering his penis. When she looked at him again she saw his eyes were a little different and he started waving to the wall to between the bathroom and his room and she could see him mouthing the words. "Come get me." She also kept observing him as he reached into a little black extension drawer on top of his night stand and pulled out a little square thing with a circle inside seemingly bulging out. She deactivated her byakuugan and thought for a minute... Finally she got it through her head what it was that her love, Naruto had pulled out a condom from what seemed to be a "Safe Sex Condom Drawer" according to the label on the side.

'Something tells me this is going to be a great night.'


	11. Chapter 11: Almost Sexy Time

Author's Note: I am a bit caught up with school so I might not update as often as I already have not. I am however not going to update this until I get a total of at least 110 reviews. Now I want to start getting around ten reviews per chapter... or not but I mean I want ten reviews per chapter. So one chapter could have six reviews and the next one could have fourteen and we would be square. You dig?... Uh... once again I cannot stress enough that I am writing this in the dark late at night, if I make mistakes I'm sorry or if I make sentences that just plain don't make any fucking sense... well leave a review and ill get to it.

Hinata activated her byakuugan just once more to look back at her love, still with the leaf over his groin, and a goofy and horny smile on his face. She could make out that he leaf was being pushed off by some unknown force. She personally had no clue but had a feeling that it was something that she would be feeling very soon.

She looked in the mirror once more still her byakuugan activated, though for no apparent reason, until she couldn't help it, she looked back at Naruto. His body was her drug, finding its ways deep in her system flushing everything out with pure ecstasy and feeling of excitement.

She looked into his eyes and noticed something peculiar. His eyes, they were rather different from their normal baby blue... though they weren't red. They were more a tint of orange with three odd wavy lines forming a triangle around his pupil. Slowly circling his eyes and appearing to gaze into Hinata's mind.

All of a sudden her byakuugan started malfunctioning and she couldn't keep it on. No matter how much chakra she applied to her eyes she couldn't get them to back into their fairy uncommon state.

"What... what... what the hell? Why isn't this working." She spoke quietly to herself.

Then she started hearing Naruto's voice clear a whistle as though the walls weren't there and he was inside her head. Ironically, he was.

'Hey Hinata, its not working because I'm making sure its not.' Naruto spoke quietly but confidently to Hinata.

"Oh great, now I'm going so crazy for him I'm hearing him in my head." She spoke with a sigh but also with a half laughing smile on her face, sorta like when you watch a movie and you see the person talking with their eyes closed and being happy after they find out that they do not have herpes or some shit like that.

'Oh no Hinata, your not going crazy... you did notice my eyes right?' He said... er... thought into her head telepathically.

Then Hinata began to talk/think to the voice in her head. 'Yes I noticed your eyes. Now please explain if you are not a hallucination why I am hearing you.'

'Well for starters I learnt this new jutsu from my hookups over in the Yamanaka family... so i can pretty much go and switch bodies with some one, but this jutsu I modified to work just a little differently. For occasions more like this one, where it would be nice to talk without wasting too much time.' He stated in a know-it-all way.

'Uhm... I follow.' Hinata said dumbfound.

'Good. This jutsu works in a different way because I applied a different amount of chakra and this and that to the hand-signs and...well you get the point. This jutsu allows me to make you have no control over your body, but i cant move mine either. And to make matters simple I am no longer in my body. You are sharing your brain with me. until I want to withdraw, or something happens to my human body. You dig?'

This question caught Hinata a bit off guard, so she let out a gentle snort before answering his question. 'Yea, I dig. Though I have to admit, I did want you in me... just not like this. Maybe a bit more physical and you could go on top and my legs over to the side, sure I'd bleed a bit but I mean-' And Hinata kept going on about stuff Naruto couldn't care less about, so instead he wanted to have a nice conversation with Kyuubi, and get his feedback on how flexible her head was.

'Well you fox, what do you think?' Naruto said after he withdrew without Hinata noticing, she was still too busy describing how Naruto was wanted in her.

'Well aside from the fact that she is getting into a bit too much detail and all... I approve.' The fox said all goofy like.

'Well I didn't ask if you approved, did I? What do you think of her?' Naruto bit agitated.

'Goodness kit, call me when you get out of your man period! She's great, I'd bone her.'

Then there was an awkward pause between the two. And it lasted until Hinata came over.

"Um Naruto how long has it been since you left my head?" Naruto was screwed.

"Not long... um... a little bit... Well I had to take care of my own business. It was more important than you think.

"Yes, yes. A simple conversation between a boy and a fox demon is SOOOO important. You can talk to him anytime.

"Well nice that you know, thats one less thing I have to explain to you. But there is still this, that conversation we had, didn't even last a second even with all those long ass sentences i was spurting out. Basically because when that happens time speeds up to us... but it is really going normal speed. And we make the word itself... no not a good explanation. uhm... when we go and talk the way we did. I slow down the universe 8 fold but it feels like a normal speed to us... that make sense?"

Hinata was getting tired of Naruto's speeches. Its not like she would ever need to know this crap, nor is it like she will be quizzed before and after every kiss.

"Naruto." She said blandly.

"What?"

"Shut up." Before Naruto could respond she came up close to him and started to kiss him, kiss him all around and he pulled her up on-top of him. He remembered to take off what was left of her cloths until she was left to three pieces of clothing, her bra, her panties, and her socks which by this point weren't even thought about for nearly hours.

He looked up at her, then her beautiful breasts and back at her. He put his cheek mere inches from her chest and looked up at her, begging for permission for him to touch them.

When she gave him a small nod from her flushed out face, he went wild. He unstrapped her bra and through it off to the side. Gently for his little Hinata of corse.

He leaned back knowing that since Hinata was on-top of him and she liked these naughty feelings so much she would lean in with him, just so she could be on-top of him, but on her stomach.

Once she was in that position he started to lick her right nipple, while fondling her left breast. Teasing it and squeezing it more and more until a new reaction occurred. He felt his penis get wet, even though it was under the leaf he could feel this warm, sticky, for lack of a better term, stuff drizzle onto it, then down it.

That was it for him. When that happened he began to go crazy. He had no idea what to do and he had such a boner no one would know what to do with it, except Hinata of corse. The only thing she did was pull him up from her breasts, which thanks to Naruto's sudden late night aggressiveness, were turning red and on teh verge of a bit bruised, oddly.

She looked him in the eyes and gave him a sly kiss.

Author's Note: Since it is 1AM and I cant stay awake anymore. I end it here and begin tomorrow on other chapter.


	12. chapter:12 A pissed off author

Well good people… not. All I asked for me to update was 110 reviews. For the past month two months maybe?; all I have had was 108 reviews. Is two reviews really that much to ask from someone. Now Im not giving you all chapter 12 until I get 120 reviews. And I have been pacient with this... Ok Im done with my B.itch F.it. lol White Chicks is a funny movie.


	13. Chapter 13: Awe Shit

Author's Note: Since I am awesome... as some of you pointed out in your reviews ((I wish)) I am now updating. But I will have you know I want to have at

least 150 to 155 reviews for the story before chapter 14 comes out. Now since you all love me and I decided I wanted to put an end to your misery and just give

you what you want... TAADAAAA Chapter 13.

Naruto felt his sticky liquid... or his favorite term, and for the lack of a better one, stuff fall on the leaf and seep down to his dick. He looked at Hinata after she kissed him and noticed she was completely red in the face, her nipples were hard and he had found his second favorite part of a woman, her little cherry was peeking out. Of course this was after he removed her lingerie.

When he giggled a bit Hinata put on a pouty face and punched him in the arm.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked in a completely innocent tone.

'Watch its because you didn't please your woman.' the Kyuubi snickered.

'Shut up.' Naruto snapped back.

'Do I have to take that stuff away?' The Kyuubi fought back in a tone full of Tom Foolery and Mockery.

'You mean with the ...?'

'Yes the ... herpes...' The Kyuubi was laughing now. Very much because he knew that Naruto didn't have herpes. In fact, he kept bothering Naruto about it even when he knew it was a rash from running too much after a nice swim in the sandy pond. The sand had scratched him up a bit and Kyuubi enjoyed making an idiot of people. Naruto reluctantly backed off.

Back to real time and space... or is it? You will know much later on.

"Naruto I hit you because its embarrassing. Your looking at me then laughing. How do you think I feel, I don't know if I'm fat, ugly or just... weird." Hinata got a sad look on her face and looked away. "Its just my first time, ya know?"

"Hey are you suggesting something? I swear I never touched, kissed or did anything with any other girl in Konohagakure. More than half of what has happened today is brand new."

"Oh I see how it is now, half of it is new." Needless

to say, Hinata was stalling. For what, we don't know but perhaps she is afraid of commitment, or she just didn't want to do "it" with Naruto. Who knows... oh yea, me.

"Why do you do that?!" Naruto said in a rather inside yelling voice.

"Do what?" Hinata said while tilting her head over to the side and sort of sticking out her tongue at him.

"Don't play like that, you've been acting like that since... you stepped in the room." At this point Naruto was rather aggravated... needless to say.

Hinata them puffed into a ball of smoke disappearing.

"Awe shit."

Author's Note: Yea sorry for the long wait I am sort of... busy with school. Grades aren't going like I want them and i have to work extra hard to get them at

the right spot so... yes sorry. I will try to update at least once a month. hehe. Well sorry for the short chapter. And yes cliffhangers... I'm awesome, I know.


	14. Chapter 14:COME GET SOME End of Prelude

Author's Note: Ok, well here is the story. In 2007, new years eve, I started writing this, and it didn't work out too well. It was taking me a long time and well... I lost the internet. Now, April 17th, 2008 I have the internet back. and I had writers block for a bit. I made a lot of changes to this after I got my internet back so I hope you all love it. So i finally give you my new chapter filled with smut. I don't know if its the best, but it sure is the longest of all of them. When i say it starts here, thats where the sex is. Just for the heads up of corse... no pun intended.

-Pedromac

Neji was on his way, walking with a slight smile on his face because he knew what was going to happen tonight. There was a reason he picked Ten-Ten's house to go to. Oh yea, when your a man like Neji, having a smile on your face means everybody knows something is going to happen, something... magical. Hinata, yea she knew, Hiashi... no he didn't know... he might find out though, that only makes it naughtier... oh yea, and that one guy who sells ramen, he definitely knew, he found out the first time this happened. He was prepared for the noise... of Love...((A/N: lol, don't ask))

'Could this night get any better, I mean of coarse there was a fight at the Hyuuga Complex, I don't care though because, tonight... I'm Getting some.' Neji's smile grew as he made his way closer and closer to "Lover's Lane", in his imagination of coarse.

Ten-Ten then woke up. She could feel Neji's want even though she wasn't a psychic... then again who needed to be when there was that much sexual frustration and angst coming from one man. For some reason though, she seemed to be the only person to notice.

Finally Neji came to Ten-Ten's front door.

'Hmm, I need to think of a non-creepy way to explain to her why I am here in the middle of the night asking to live with her... I can't propose because that would be too... random, I can't knock her out because... well then again...' He went on rambling to himself about possible answers to his problem, all of them temporary.

All of a sudden Ten-Ten popped up behind Neji. She stayed there squatting... as if waiting and expecting something to happen, still waiting, and waiting and listening to every word Neji whispered and he was thinking to explain to Ten-Ten that he needed to live in her house. The feeling wore off of Neji and still Ten-Ten was waiting, she was even making a bit of noise by playing with her kunais. There was an occasional "Whoa" or "WOTCHA" and even a "WACHING" plus the constant clattering of the kunais. But he didn't stir, in fact Ten-Ten even heard a few snores coming from him... ((Author's Note: I understand that in the first chapters he left and the sun was up but lets pretend that he went around town all day and then went to Ten-Ten's house or he just forgot where she lived or something))

"Uh... Neji... Neji... Fat head... Blind eyes... Chode Chomper... I got nothing' else." Still he snored. So Ten-Ten simply walked by him put her key in the door, unlocked it and opened it, she got behind Neji and gave a mildly forceful kick to his ass to get him to move, like he was cattle or something.

Then as he was falling he finally came to and put one hand in front of him, stopping his fall, then gently putting himself down, he fell asleep... again. Ten-Ten could only watch in horror.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked in a quiet but scornful voice.

"I've been walking around all day trying to get to your house and see you and this is all you have to say to me. Call me a fat head, and blind eyes, that isn't really nice Bonny."

"Shut up, I wear my hair like this because it looks nice and I did not steal 5 dollars from you." ((Author's Note: Get it Bonny... her hair is like Buns and Bonny and Cleid were famous thieves in the early 1900's))

"OK fine... can I spend the night, or lay low for a while, some things have come up and... I can't stay at home." Ten-Ten saw his mistake, he had a bit of begging in his voice, she was definitely going to get him back for calling her Bonny.

"Hmmm... thats a toughie. I mean there are a ton of things that you could do to get me to remotely consider letting you stay here, but since you insulted me and you wanted to come to my house..." She thought for a moment. "Beg." Neji looked at her. "Beg." She simply said again.

An evil smile was crossing her face as if all she could think of was that this would lead to her femdom. She could picture it now, all the men in chains together, sorta like slaves on the slave boats, then once a day they would be sexually abused and left in an empty room so they could cry in the corner, and that isn't the worst part. The rooms were circular and if they didn't get into the corner they would get beat up.

((Author's Note: WOAW... I have no idea where that came from. And If you didn't get the joke here is a play-by-play review. A circler has no corners. If you still don't get it, give up or re-read this paragraph until you understand.))

Neji saw this, he saw straight into Ten-Ten's mind and he had to think fast, he wanted a place to sleep but wanted to keep all of the men of the human race still dominant in this patriarchal society, I mean who knows how terrible we will be with a matriarchal society.

Then Neji did the only thing he could think of doing. He stood up and looked Ten-Ten right in the eye, bent down on one knee and spoke in the handsomest voice he could muster.

"Ten-Ten, will you marry me?" The entire neighborhood fell silent and people opened their windows to look out at the couple.

"Nice try, now beg." She left a dramatic pause after she said try, then hit him with her full load. The children started laughing and so did all the married men, except one, the same thing happened to him. The woman were just almost crying, it was one of the most beautiful things they had ever heard. Then everybody went back to busting and doing all their noise making things, they closed windows and blablabla everything was back to normal.

Neji looked her right in the eye, he knew she was persistent, then the next best thing came to mind. He got up and looked her in the eye again, still she was smiling, but this was one of those weird smiles that you are smiling but you are trying hard not to laugh but you can't help it so your cheeks are all puffy and stuff and your lips stretch across almost your entire face. Neji came mere inches from her face and... closer, closer...

"BAAA." Neji made a funny face with a henge jutsu, he had huge buckteeth... or bucktooth, one was missing his tongue was sticking out and his eyes were crossed, in face he looked a lot like Kakashi in episode 101 when he had the huge lips and buckteeth. Ten-Ten reacted positively to this of corse.

Ten-Ten started laughing... a lot. First her body kicked back so she was arching backwards and when she came forward Neji grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her into a kiss. A few "OOOOHHH's" and whistles came from some bushes.

Then Ten-Ten didn't fight back Neji's tongue but instead was dancing with it, using hers. 'Yes, I have a place to stay for a while!' He yelled inside of his larger Hyuuga head. 'I love this girl.' That was Neji's view of what just happened.

'Wow Neji finally grew some balls to kiss me on his own, usually I'm the one who makes the first move, well I might as well give him a place to stay for a while, after all it is an improvement.' And that was Ten-Ten's view.

Finally Neji let go and just looked into Ten-Ten's eyes. "Get in and take off your pants." She said very dominantly.

A Mother opened the shutters to her window and waved a nagging finger at Ten-Ten. "I have babies you know, don't do anything stupid, and please now don't announce it so loud in the street. Children will hear you... Jesus frowns on your choice of words."

Neji walked in and Ten-Ten followed behind him, closing the door behind her. Neji had already been there and knew exactly where her room was. He walked up the steps that were directly in front of him and he took a right at the top of the steps and walked straight into the room with the big dark wooden door.

He sat down on the bed and took his shirt off. He looked out the sliding door over the balcony and out into the sleeping Konoha, how so many people popped up from now where at 3 AM he will never know but the fact is that they did and he was creep out. Maybe his mind was playing tricks with him, he wasn't sure but he knew that he was rather... uneasy.

Ten-Ten sat down next to him, put her hand on top of his and gave him a reassuring kiss. "Everything will be ok you big baby. I will let you chill here for a while until things cool down between you and Hiashi. Just don't get your panties in a bundle." Then she noticed something in his hand, she went to go grab it but he pulled away. She went to the other side of the bed unsure of what was going on then he opened his hand.

"Too late." He said with a faux smile on, and a bit of a chuckle. She was getting aggravated by how fake he was being. She was also being agitated by the fact that he managed to grab one of her panties and put it in a bundle without her even noticing. She was also aggravated by the fact that she was agitated and aggravated so she just aggravated herself more... if that makes sense...?

(It starts here))

She kissed him again, and again seeing if she could channel some of her frustration into one of those love filled... smotherings. Each time she was taking more and more time to pull back until he got his hand behind her head keeping her in for his own treat. He unbuttoned her shirt and she flew out of her pants and he did the same.

They were standing now, looking at each other. She was in her lacy undergarments ((wow, I actually managed to use that word in here)) and he was in his silky smooth boxer-briefs.

"Wow." The whisper barely managed to breach her ears. She had him wrapped in her fingers so tightly now, she was pretty sure she was loosing circulation ((thats a metaphor just in case you didn't know.)).

He walked up to her, spun her around and gave her a hug. His muscular arms pressing down on her shoulders and chest. His dominant hand and arm ((right)) moved its was downward. Gently brushing her skin, giving her the goose-bumps. His quiet breaths and warm feel forcing her blood to rush up to the skin surface.

He put his hand on her breast. rubbing it through her bra, taking time to follow the pattern of the stitches. Her nipples were perky and were actually starting to poke the bra enough so he could notice. He whole body was hot and she wanted him to get at her, fast.

His forehead pressed up against the back of hers just behind her ear. He began to nibble and gently lick her earlobe. He then after leaving his love mark, a tiny little hole in her lobe, started to kiss down her neck. Down her back. Down her legs. And stopped at her feet. His head between them. He grabbed her panties and pulled them completely off, making sure nothing would get to bother him.

So he moved up. A kiss here, a kiss there. All the way until he got up to her treasure. A smile reached his face, she didn't care if he was laughing at her or what, not that she noticed with her face all red and eyes tight shut.

He gently blew over it, getting her cold until he saw it poke out just a bit. Her cute little cherry. He hadn't ever seen anything cuter than her at that moment. He hadn't seen a hair on her body bellow her head and her blush was driving him wild. He put his tongue straight on, touching the little ball. Moving it around, wiggling it, nibbling around it, he moved his tongue to the inside. And quickly took it out.

He went in again, except this time, a lot slower. Tracing her folds, spelling out words like "Beautiful", "Sexy", "Diva" and his best phrase to describe her, "My world". She could barely make these out, he was amazing with his tongue and was amazed at how good he was on his first time. She never had this done but she suspected that normally people aren't that good.

"Neji-." She wanted to say something but couldn't find the time. He quickened the pace and she began to feel like she was going to explode. Fast he went, more insane he drove her until...

All over his face. His mouth and nose was covered in it. He didn't mind though. She didn't smell bad. He just figured it was fine ((which it was)) and just licked it off.

She lied there. On the bed, panting, she smiled at him. He smiled at her. He went and lied down next to her. He knew what was coming ((once again, no pun intended... they are funny though)).

She sat at the edge of the bed, pulled off his boxers and looked at him in awe. he was 14. 6 and 1/2 inches long, and very hard. ((Think about it, 6 and 1/2 inches isn't that much. Now Grab a ruler and imagine it then... and about 1 and a half inches thick. That, my readers, is good fora 14 year old.)).

Her eyes went wide open. "What? It isn't big?" She looked at him as if to say, are you kidding me.

"I might gag on this mammoth."

"Thanks." He looked a bit like this. :D.

She started stroking it, just to get the feel of it. She got off the bed and on her knees. She started stroking it again but this time, she put her mouth right on his head. Her head moved back and fourth and her hands did the same but twice as fast. They were in perfect sync.

His head fell back, his legs went straight and most of his muscles tensed up. She started to suck really hard and he was going insane. Her other had went and started to play with his jewels. He was getting the full treatment.

He couldn't hold it back any longer and put his hand behind her head and pushed her down three times. With those three, he had a spasm so large. It was dripping from her mouth and some was falling on her bra.

"Sorry. Hehe." He felt like a little kid who just broke a window playing baseball.

She looked at him and did two things. Swallowed, picked what fell on her boobs up, and swallowed again. He felt ready as could be again.

"Wow, easily excited aren't we, Neji?" He was, but after seeing something that hot, who could blame him?

He got in the middle of the bed, and she got on top of it, standing up. His legs were spread out, and his arms were a few feet from his side. She put each leg at his side and squat down. Grabbing him with her hand and placing him right at her entrance, she fell down slowly.

She took about 5 seconds, got used to his size. And started to buck. Slowly but surely, she started moaning. His hand went on her back and undid her bra, he pulled that off too. Both his hands went right to her breasts and he started squeezing them, feeling then and seeing how she responded to each flick and twist.

She was getting pretty load now and it was roughly 2 AM. She was going down pretty fast now but she wasn't putting him all the way in. He helped her with that by jolting upwards every time she went down on him. She was screaming now and all Neji could think was, 'Any second now, she will go and I will be about ready to cool down.'

Just as he predicted, the same substance that was on his face, was now all over his groin and what was in her mouth and on her bra, inside her. She had been on the pill for the past two months so she wasn't worried at all.

She fell down next to him. Panting, sweating and smiling with a grin as big as her weapons collection. He was no exception.

"Ten-Ten."

"Uh?"

"I love you."

A cheery tear fell down her cheek and Neji put his arm around her. He wouldn't mind being with this woman for the rest of his life... however long that would be.

Author's Note: So, I finally finished writing chapter 14. I want to know. How did everybody like it? Please explain what i could work on or not work on in it. Also. I need to know. Should I make a new series continuing from here? Or should i just keep going with this one? I need answers quick otherwise I might lose interest... again... Im amazed. 7 pages of pure writing. I feel amazing. I love all of you who have had internet chats with me and whatnot ((You know who you are)). Thought I was going to say more than that didn't you? nope. :D


	15. Chapter 15: Author's note Not Angry :D

Alrighty people

Alrighty people. I was going to update on my story about a day after that chapter but… There were a few complications. I will update the chapter when I find the file on my other computer. Stay sharp and don't fret. The story will be up by Tuesday, hopefully.

I know I bother you guys so much…

Love,

The Mac.


End file.
